Jamais deux sans trois
by Genny237
Summary: Et si les relations n'étaient pas toujours bidirectionnelles? Et pourquoi l'interdit a-t-il si bon goût? Et si la situation était encore plus compliquée? Si le mal était toujours présent? Bienvenue à l'après-guerre. 8e année. HPDM DMHG. Rated M. Commencé comme un OS, suite demandée. Avertissement : le chapitre 1 (OS original) est un PWP bien assumé. Romance/Drame
1. Prologue: OS original

**_Donc voici un OS que j'avais écrit il y a un certain temps que j'ai décidé de pousser le concept pour une histoire plus longue. Si vous l'aviez déjà lu, peut-être le relire, car j'ai modifié des passages pour ajouter un peu de contexte utile (en date du 22-03-2018). Cela demeure quand même un OS assez sexy et direct au point, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un PWP initialement, je vous invite à lire la suite et me donner vos avis sur le restant de l'histoire, l'écriture, etc. Ps: Vous avez une idée pour un OS, j'aime écrire selon vos pairings parfois :P Bonne lecture :)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (JK Rowling) et je ne reçois aucune compensation pour les textes._**

 **Drago POV**

\- Oh oui Harry, oui comme ça, aahhhhhh, oh mon dieu, oh oui!

Drago Malfoy se promenait dans le château tard dans la soirée. Son statut de préfet en chef lui permettait cette petite incartade. La guerre était désormais terminée et ils étaient tous revenus pour finir leur scolarité en 8e année. En fait, « tous revenus » était une expression puisqu'il manquait visiblement certains visages, pensa-t-il amèrement. Drago avait obtenu clémence des autorités pour ses actions en raison de « La pression importante d'un mage puissant sur un individu de moins de 18 ans ayant grandi avec un contexte familial difficile aux opinions totalitaires » ainsi que l'aide de sa mère envers Harry Potter dans un moment crucial de la bataille. En gros, il avait été chanceux d'être mineur durant ces temps sombres, surtout avec la famille qu'il possède. Son statut de préfet venait seulement d'une tentative d'unification des maisons par la direction, il le savait bien.

En temps normal, il profitait de ce moment pour inviter des conquêtes à la salle de bain des préfets. Le bain impressionnait les jeunes filles et il était facile pour lui de conclure de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment eu de la difficulté avec les femmes, mais, ce soir, il se sentait blasé par sa routine.

Il savait que le lendemain ces copains allaient lui poser des questions sur la fille de ce soir, mais il s'en foutait. Dernièrement, il avait moins le cœur à batifoler. Depuis une semaine, il se sentait ennuyé par les invitations et les regards que certaines filles lui envoyaient. Son niveau d'excitation n'avait pas été aussi bas depuis un certain temps, peut-être bien depuis avant sa première relation.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du second étage, il entendit des cris. Ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait,-et craignant le pire, il s'approcha rapidement de la source. Il passa devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur puis arriva aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Au début, il se dit qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que des pleurs du fantôme qui retentissait une fois de plus au niveau du deuxième étage. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait la situation se clarifia dans sa tête. Il ne s'agissait pas de pleurs, mais de gémissements de plaisir. Il n'imaginait visiblement pas Mimi Geignarde s'adonner à de telles activités, donc, curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher davantage avec un mélange d'excitation.

Ce serait un mensonge de dire que la situation ne l'excitait guère. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'entendre ainsi la jouissance d'autrui, mais les cris de la jeune fille l'excitèrent au plus haut point. Et depuis quand Drago Malfoy allait se sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui l'intéressait, il demeurait lui-même malgré les bonnes intentions, pensa-t-il. Ainsi, il laissa s'exprimer son côté voyeur et plongea le regard dans l'ouverture de la porte entrebâillée. Il désirait ardemment savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix de fille murmurait le nom d'Harry.

\- Le Survivant serait-il dans cette salle de bain? Se demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'un Gryffondor puisse être sexuellement actif, surtout Potter qui a toujours l'air d'être le bon ami de ces dames. De plus en plus curieux de connaitre l'identité de la jeune fille en sa compagnie, il ouvrit la porte davantage en s'assurant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux amants. À ce moment, il remarqua une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu vide sur le sol, une bonne bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Potter commençait à l'intriquer de plus en plus. Le fait qu'il soit en train de s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels, possiblement saoul, dans une salle de bain de l'école après le couvre-feu brisait un peu l'image qu'il se faisait du survivant. Potter n'était pas du genre à suivre les règles, tout le monde le savait, mais c'était toujours pour le plus grand bien d'autrui.

De sa position, il lui était impossible de distinguer la jeune fille, mais ces cris d'extase lui donnaient des frissons d'excitation tout le long de la colonne et dans le bas ventre. La situation avait quelque chose d'hautement interdit et érotique en même temps. En peu de temps, une solide érection était apparue dans son pantalon de toile, cela devenait même douloureux.

Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait besoin de changements dans sa routine qu'il disait, autant profiter de ce que la vie lui présentait. Tranquillement, il glissa une main le long de son torse vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il défit un seul bouton de son pantalon afin d'atteindre subtilement son érection toujours grandissante. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par une situation, quelque chose devait clocher avec lui se dit-il, mais il ignora le commentaire de son subconscient pour poursuivre la douce caresse qu'il avait entreprit au beau milieu du corridor de l'école.

Il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit surpris puisqu'il n'était que trois préfets à faire le tour du château ce soir-là. Potter avait visiblement mieux à faire et le deuxième étage n'était pas une zone couverte par la Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger. Et la connaissant, il était peu probable qu'elle n'obéisse pas au plan strict de la surveillance du château. Il commença donc à se toucher tout doucement dans le couloir désert de l'école, comme c'était bon. L'excitation de l'endroit mélangée aux cris qu'il percevait l'exaltait au plus haut point.

L'intensité de sa respiration commençait légèrement à augmenter et des petits râles s'échappaient désormais de ses lèvres. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ces lèvres et se mordit l'inférieure, la curiosité l'emparait de plus en plus et il sentit le besoin de connaitre l'identité de la copine de Potter. Il s'imaginait qu'il devait s'agir d'une des filles qui lui tournaient fréquemment autour. Selon sa propre expérience, les « groupies » étaient les plus faciles à avoir. Il devait donc s'agir d'une jeune fille plutôt bête en amour avec le Survivant, possiblement Romilda Vane ou Ginny Weasley.

Sous cette perspective, sa curiosité tomba légèrement. Justement, il était lui-même tanné de ces petites filles faciles. Sa curiosité remonta lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la voix de la fille. Tellement surpris, qu'il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, se dévoilant ainsi aux deux occupants de la salle de bain avec une érection très prononcée à la main. Wow, comment passer de voyeur à exhibitionniste en une seconde, se dit-il.

Sa surprise fut d'autrement plus grande lorsqu'il confirma ses doutes. Devant lui, assisse sur le bord d'un évier de la salle de bain désaffectée se trouvait Hermione Granger, en sueur, plus ravissante que jamais, les jambes ouvertes, complètement offerte à son amant, Potter, dont le pénis allait et venait en elle à une cadence infernale. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur plaisir qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément se retenant à peine de hurler leur plaisir. Deux corps recouverts de sueurs, les joues rosies, les mains qui se promènent, la vision était exquise.

Exquise? Tu deviens fou mon Drago, se dit Malfoy. Potter et Granger en pleins ébats n'auraient pas dû être une vision exquise à ses yeux.

Durant un instant, Drago songea qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moment pour disparaitre avant d'être découvert et de passer pour un déviant sexuel. Cependant, il était obnubilé par les corps devant lui. Il n'avait jamais douté de son orientation sexuelle, mais il se surprit à observer avec un intérêt peut être trop poussé le corps de l'attrapeur de gryffondor. De jolies fesses musclées, un torse bien découpé par le quidditch, les cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon dans cette position.

Ces deux mains agrippaient fermement les hanches de la jeune de fille pour guider le mouvement de va-et-vient. Il entrait très profondément en elle pour ressortir et recommencer. De temps en temps, il se penchait pour sucer et mordiller un des seins fermes de son amante. Dans la tête de Drago, il était difficile de mettre les mots « Granger » et « Amante » dans la même phrase, mais il devait se l'avouer, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois qu'elle faisait cela.

Harry tenait un sein dans sa main et une hanche d'Hermione tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Ces lèvres descendaient vers le cou de la jeune fille, laissant une traînée de baisers fiévreux sur son chemin. Lorsque, soudainement, le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione. Il resta figer sur place. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pousse un cri et qu'Harry se précipite pour lui jeter un sort, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune gryffondor continuait de le fixer directement dans les yeux tout en gémissant son plaisir. Un léger questionnement était visible sur ces traits.

Soudainement, elle descendit tranquillement de l'évier en écartant son amant. Elle avait un regard pervers, toutes traces d'hésitation avaient disparues. Il était possible de voir qu'elle avait bu. Elle s'approchait de lui sans cesser de le fixer, il lui était désormais impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle se colla sur lui, entièrement nue, approchant de manière dangereuse son bassin de son érection. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il s'agissait de Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, mais il ne put se résoudre à se décoller de son corps si chaud.

\- Tu aimes le spectacle dit moi Drago? Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le fait qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom l'excita encore davantage, si cela était possiblement.

\- Tu aimes regarder? C'est très vilain d'espionner les gens tu sais? On devrait enlever des points à Serpentard je crois, hein Harry? Elle le disait avec une moue de séductrice, passablement pompette, à faire tomber n'importe quel homme.

En arrière-plan, Potter avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation. Son érection toujours bien présente, il observait Hermione se frotter sur lui. Drago ne saisissait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il sentit alors la main d'Hermione effleurer sa verge sensuellement. Le contact envoya une vague de choc électrique dans son bas ventre et elle remarqua sa réaction.

Le contact était tellement bon, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais il se laissa tout de même faire n'écoutant que son excitation. Sa raison l'aurait ramené sur Terre. Granger commença à lui retirer son chandail, découvrant ainsi son corps élancé par le temps qu'il passait à l'extérieur à s'entrainer. Elle l'embrassait désormais dans le cou et se dirigeaient lentement vers sa bouche.

\- N'embrasse pas une sang-de-bourbe Drago, lui disait sa conscience. Va-t'en avant de perdre la raison pour de bon. Il était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser à elle de cette manière, mais « un pas à la fois » comme disait le médicomage en charge de sa réadaptation en société.

\- Ah et « Fuck that », répondit mentalement le jeune homme à sa conscience pendant qu'il prenait possession de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle goûtait si bon, il avait envie de s'y perdre. Peu importait le monde extérieur à l'heure actuelle, il allait en profiter. Pour du changement, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

 **Harry POV**

Drago ne remarquait pas qu'Harry souriait toujours. Harry dû s'avouer qu'il aimait la tournure de la situation. Sa relation intime avec sa meilleure amie ne se limitait qu'à se retrouver quelques fois dans cette salle lors de leur tour commun de surveillance du château, lorsque Ron dormait autrement dit. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avec celui-ci, c'était leur secret.

Il regardait son amie complètement nue en train d'embrasser Malfoy. Cette circonstance, bien qu'irréaliste et troublante, donnait une ardeur surprenante à son érection. Le blond était désormais nu et embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête comme elle savait si bien le faire avec lui.

Malfoy semblait vouloir accélérer les choses puisqu'il s'arrangea pour coucher la lionne sur le sol. Harry fut impressionné par l'aisance du serpentard. La belle n'avait même pas eu le choix de suivre le mouvement. Il la pénétra alors violemment, elle poussa un cri de satisfaction d'avoir enfin ce membre si interdit à l'intérieur d'elle.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs ébats sur le sol, Harry touchait vigoureusement sa virilité. Le fait de voir sa meilleure amie sur le sol de l'école, littéralement fourrer avec son pire ennemi, alors que celui-ci semblait prendre pleinement son pied augmentait son plaisir.

 **Drago POV**

Hermione se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes. Drago ne se fit pas prier devant le sexe mouillé et gonflé de plaisir offert devant lui.

Oh bordel, laissa échapper Drago, pénétrant plus profondément qu'auparavant son amante interdite.

Hermione lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry qui s'approcha alors du couple. Drago qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de son amante se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer quand il vit le survivant apparaître devant eux.

Ça y est, je vais l'avoir ce sort stupéfiant, pensa Drago, craignant le pire.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit le sexe dur comme de la pierre de Potter disparaitre dans la bouche d'Hermione. Wow, pour le surprendre, ces deux-là n'arrêtaient plus et cette vue le fit redoubler d'intensité. La gryffondor atteint de nombreuses fois l'orgasme avec ses deux amants. Elle s'affala sur le sol complètement vidée de son énergie.

Les deux garçons, bien que sur le bord de venir, n'avait toujours pas atteint l'apogée de leur plaisir. Harry s'approcha alors de Drago, qui n'écouta, une fois de plus, que son excitation. Il passa ces doigts derrière la nuque du blond et attira ces lèvres vers sa bouche. Harry l'embrassa violemment, ces yeux ouverts semblaient le mettre au défi de refuser, de l'empêcher, mais Drago se laissa faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Surtout, qu'il ne jouait pas dans cette cours là normalement.

Puis les baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses et avides, leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Cette étreinte exprimait à la fois leur rivalité et leur envie mutuelle. Drago avait l'habitude d'être le dominant dans une relation, mais il devait admettre qu'en ce moment c'était Potter qui avait totalement et pleinement le contrôle, bien qu'il était plus petit que lui. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais une nouvelle fois, il s'en foutait éperdument.

Potter agrippa son érection, comme Granger l'avait fait plus tôt, mais d'une main beaucoup plus experte qui fit quasiment perdre pied au serpent. Ces mouvements étaient longs et langoureux. Drago aimait bien la sensation que lui procurait la violation d'un tel interdit, avoir une relation sexuelle avec Potter, cela était insensé, mais si bon. Il observa Hermione qui se caressait tranquillement en observant les deux beaux corps musclés qui se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Tentant de reprendre un peu la situation en main, Drago effleura le sexe de Potter du bout des doigts.

Toutefois, le gryffondor ne le laissa pas en prendre possession. La suite des événements laissa Drago sans voix. Harry Potter venait de se mettre à genou devant et d'engloutir profondément son sexe dans sa bouche. La chaleur qu'il sentit lui fit voir des étoiles. Potter savait ce qui faisait, cela le troublerait plus tard de savoir que la meilleure fellation qu'il avait jamais reçue venait de Harry Potter. Drago recula pour s'appuyer contre l'évier afin de ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il avertit son compagnon illicite. Harry arrêta brusquement ces mouvements, au grand déplaisir de Drago. Potter se releva en le fixant avec le regard le plus pervers qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

 **Hermione POV**

Hermione souriait également d'une étrange manière. L'alcool lui faisait clairement tourner la tête, mais elle se sentait dans une bulle reposante, comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu. Il n'y avait que cette salle de bain qui existait. Elle connaissait assez Harry pour ne pas être surprise de son aisance avec un homme, mais jamais elle n'avait été témoin de la chose. Sa confiance, son contrôle, tout chez cet homme l'excitait, une dualité parfaite entre douceur et passion dévorante.

Tourne-toi. Ordonna Harry à Malfoy.

Hermione sursauta, elle était maintenant sortie de sa bulle. Harry n'allait quand même pas pousser sa chance à essayer de faire Malfoy sien. Si le blond avait consenti à leur petit jeu pervers jusqu'à maintenant, elle doutait que cette perspective convienne au besoin classique de supériorité que Malfoy attribuait surement encore à son statut de sorcier.

Haha, elle est bien bonne Potter, si tu crois que je vais accepter cela. Répondit le blond nerveusement.

Rien de surprenant dans sa réaction, pensa Hermione, réalisant qu'Harry devait être plus saoul que prévu finalement.

Tu n'as pas l'air si convaincu de ta propre réponse Malfoy. Dit Harry, un sourire sensuel et machiavélique aux lèvres.

Oh mon dieu, Harry essaye vraiment le tout pour tout, encore plus intriguée et excitée par la tournure de la soirée. Et dire que Ron dormait paisiblement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Ron à ce moment, elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée.

Son intérêt fut rapidement ramené aux deux beaux jeunes hommes devant elle quand elle vit Harry s'agrippé fermement aux hanches de Drago, faisant glisser son érection contre celle de son amant, rythmant suggestivement les mouvements de son bassin.

Tranquillement le brun fit pivoter sa proie sur elle-même et le mouvement suggestif de son érection se poursuivait entre les deux belles fesses d'un blanc immaculé de Drago. Elle était obnubilée par l'expression confuse et sensuelle à la fois de Malfoy. Il allait céder? Réalisa-t-elle.

 **Drago POV**

Oh non, reprend-toi, pensa Drago, tu ne vas pas laisser Potter prendre possession de toi à ce point. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais même songé à avoir une relation avec un homme, il en avait vachement envie.

Je vais être le plus doux que je pourrai, lui susurra Potter à l'oreille, provoquant des contractions involontaires de plaisir dans le bas ventre du blond.

Une sensation humide se fit sentir au niveau de la partie sensible entre ces fesses. Sa décision était prise, Potter pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ce soir. De toute façon, qui allait le savoir.

Il sentit un premier doigt taquin s'insinuer en lui, luttant mentalement pour se détendre. Puis un second vint rejoindre le précédent, effectuant de petits ronds à l'intérieur de lui. La douleur était vive, cuisante même, mais Potter était effectivement plus doux que prévu. Lorsque le troisième fit son apparition, Drago poussa un léger cri, lui-même ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Les doigts glissaient tranquillement lui, faisant découvrir au beau blond un nouveau monde de possibilités.

Drago retint son souffle lorsque les doigts sortirent au complet, il savait ce qu'il s'en venait. Potter se positionna et poussa tranquillement sa verge bien tendue vers les confins brûlants de son amant. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, soutirant un gémissement de douleur à Drago. Potter attendait ainsi qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, puis il commença un léger va-et-vient. Les sensations changeaient et le plaisir prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Drago gémissait maintenant au même rythme qu'Harry.

 **Hermione POV**

Elle était bouche-bée. Elle se touchait tranquillement en observant Harry faire connaître le septième à Malfoy? Elle se dit que sa soirée aurait pu être pire que cela après tout. Son regard était fixé sur le sexe de Malfoy qui pointait toujours vers son nombril. Même son pénis était à son image, long, assez élancé, imberbe, semblait irradier d'une certaine pureté. Malfoy et pureté sonnait rarement agréable à ses oreilles. Elle décida alors de se joindre à eux. Elle désirait, pour une raison inconnue, sentir la verge de Malfoy sur sa langue. Le petit serpentard allait réellement perdre la tête sous le contrôle de deux gryffondors, se jura-t-elle.

À genou, sous un évier, elle enfonça l'érection de Malfoy le plus profondément qu'elle le pu. Suçant avec ardeur chaque parcelle de la peau sensible et fine du jeune homme, s'agrippant à ces jolies fesses, sentant ainsi les coups de bassin d'Harry à travers le corps de Malfoy.

 **Drago POV**

Au moment où Drago se disait que le sexe ne pouvait être meilleur, il sentit une chaleur englobant sa propre érection. Hermione avait décidé de revenir dans la partie après sa petite pause. Elle le suçait maintenant avidement, clairement excitée par la vue des deux hommes. Drago était penché vers l'avant avec le sexe de Potter très profondément en lui et il avait une vue imprenable sur Granger qui l'engloutissait avec passion tout en se faisant elle-même plaisir. Elle gémissait littéralement sur sa verge.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la pénétrer à ce moment, mais il n'en fallut pas davantage pour déclencher le meilleur orgasme que Drago n'avait jamais connu. Sentant son amant jouir et se contractant violemment autour de son sexe, Harry poussa un râle de plaisir intense, éjaculant sur les fesses et le dos de Drago. Hermione se laissa tomber à la renverse sous les contractions de son propre orgasme. Ils restèrent un bon moment couché à même le sol, comme pour revenir sur Terre.

Tous les trois quittèrent la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde sans se parler. Drago regarda Harry et Hermione partir vers leur tour, se chamaillant comme ils le faisaient toujours. Jamais plus il ne trouverait puéril leurs petites querelles dans la grande salle. Drago se dit qu'il ferait plus souvent, et méthodiquement, ses tours de surveillance dans cette section à l'avenir.

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! Le chapitre 4 est presque terminé (22-03-2018) Laissez-moi vos commentaires :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gryffondor vs Serpentard

**22-03-2018 - Petites modifications à ce chapitre également, surtout des fautes (je devais être moi-même lendemain de veille à l'écriture tellement il y en avait). Modification; Ron ne voit pas Lavande finalement, puisque Lavande est malheureusement décédée à la bataille (mon erreur ici). Bonne Lecture et j'attends vos opinions, ça va me motiver pour la suite. Chapitre 4 terminé, en correction.**

 **POV Harry**

« Oh wow, ça va le mal de tête ce matin ? » se demanda Harry en se réveillant. Il devait avoir bu davantage qu'il ne le croyait hier soir. À bien y penser, il était certain qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu la veille. Que faisait-il couché sur le canapé de la salle de commune de Gryffondor? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la fin de la soirée, peut-être même de certains bouts des événements de la veille.

Il savait qu'il avait fait sa ronde et rejoint Hermione comme à leur habitude. Le whisky coulait et ces hormones étant ce qu'elles sont. L'ambiance s'était rapidement réchauffée. Il se rappelait de baisers torrides et passionnels. Il l'avait prise à l'entrée même de la chambre des secrets et puis, plus rien, sa mémoire était vide. Il pourrait demander à Hermione les détails manquants, mais il lui semblait étrange d'affirmer à quelqu'un que l'on avait oublié ce type de situation.

Il se décida à se lever et remarqua que certains élèves des niveaux inférieurs le dévisageaient. Il est vrai qu'il attirait l'attention, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à son habitude, la chemise boutonnée de travers et l'uniforme complètement plissé. Il avait l'air tout simplement débraillé et il n'aimait pas l'idée de projeter l'image d'un lendemain de veille bien arrosé à autant de personnes, il se dépêcha donc de regagner son dortoir.

\- Hey! Tu parles d'une heure pour rentrer! S'exclama Ron, quand il arriva au dortoir. Je veux les détails mon vieux, tu as l'air d'avoir eu une soirée chargée. Dit-il en rigolant.

Harry se sentait toujours coupable face à Ron le lendemain, mais il avait convenu avec Hermione que c'était pour le mieux de lui cacher la vérité. Ron était un ami incroyable et une personne qui méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Étant donné qu'Hermione et lui savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'avenir vers une relation sérieuse, ils préféraient simplement garder ce secret.

\- Haha, si au moins c'était une histoire croustillante, mentit Harry. Je me suis simplement endormit devant le feu hier en revenant de mon tour de garde.

Ron avait l'air perplexe, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour les boutons de sa chemise. Il préféra changer de sujet. Il pensa rapidement et se rappela qu'ils avaient une partie de quidditch cet après-midi même. Mais quel bon capitaine exemplaire il faisait, boire comme un trou la veille d'une partie importante.

\- Et puis, tu te sens prêt pour affronter Serpentard aujourd'hui, questionna-t-il.

\- Tu me connais, le stress est toujours intense le jour d'une partie, mais je crois que je joue mieux ainsi, alors... Répondit Ron tout bonnement.

La tactique fonctionna puisqu'ils commencèrent à parler des stratégies qu'ils avaient pratiquées en vue de cette partie.

 **POV Hermione**

Hermione se réveilla doucement dans son dortoir. Elle était contente d'avoir pris une potion pour s'hydrater avant de se coucher puisqu'elle avait la bouche pâteuse ce matin. Ils étaient rentrés très tard hier soir, ou très tôt ce matin selon la perspective. La journée allait être longue avec si peu de sommeil.

« J'espère pouvoir suivre adéquatement en classe » pensa-t-elle, inquiète de nuire à ces études. Toutefois, il fallait parfois se laisser décrocher et elle ne regrettait pas les événements de la veille, elle avait passé une belle soirée en compagnie de Harry. « Oh mon dieu, Harry et... Malfoy » Elle dût s'asseoir alors que les images de la veille se bousculaient dans tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être effrayée de la situation ou excitée. « Excitée? » Elle allait devenir folle s'il fallait que Malfoy lui inspire de telles émotions désormais. Mais, mon dieu que ces images étaient érotiques. Il lui fallait une douche froide maintenant. Même l'image qu'elle avait d'Harry ne semblait plus pareille.

Elle pénétra dans la douche, mais au diable le froid ce matin, qui prenait réellement une douche froide quand ils en avaient besoin. La chaleur de l'eau lui éveillait les sens. Ses mains glissaient tranquillement sur son corps, massant tranquillement les points de tension qu'elle avait au bas du dos. Malfoy lui avait donné ses points de tension en la prenant profondément à même le sol, se rappela la jeune fille. La journée allait être réellement longue si le moindre de ces mouvements lui rappelait ses ébats avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle songea satisfaire certaines envies avant de sortir de la douche, mais se dit que cela risquait davantage d'en créer.

Hermione enfila son uniforme comme à l'habitude, ignorant les raideurs de son corps du mieux possible, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres.

\- Non Ron, je ne pense pas qu'une formation en looping nous aiderait à vaincre Serpentard, on doit se concentrer sur ce qu'on fait déjà de bien et pas essayer de nouvelle tactique durant une partie. Dit Harry à un Ron qui engloutissait son toast tout en parlant.

\- Ouais, mais si la partie s'éternise, je ne veux pas être pris à garder les buts en étoile de mer moi, répondit Ron.

\- Haha, le jour où tu vas faire cette figure, je vais accrocher mon balai pour de bon. Salut Hermione. Bien dormi? Demande Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle demeura figée face à une telle nonchalance, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser paraître la situation, mais de là à pouvoir agir ainsi. Elle était mystifiée, peut-être qu'elle se cassait trop la tête avec cette histoire de Malfoy, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous consentants après tout. Au moins, avec le quidditch, elle n'avait plus à se soucier des cours finalement.

\- Salut les garçons, on prépare activement la partie de tantôt, c'est contre qui déjà?

\- Comment tu ne peux pas savoir qu'on affronte Serpentard, c'est comme l'événement de l'année. Dit Ron exaspéré, mais attendri par l'intérêt de son amie. Il était rare qu'elle s'intéresse au quidditch.

\- Ah Serpentard, se renfrogna-t-elle. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait rougit légèrement.

\- Haha Hermione, je sais qu'on ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais pas besoin de te mettre en colère. Rigola Harry.

Encore une fois, il est tellement nonchalant ce matin. Normalement, la culpabilité était quasiment lisible sur ces traits, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient fait pire qu'à l'habitude, il décidait d'être nonchalant. Elle le dévisagea un peu malgré elle. Elle resta silencieusement le reste du repas, laissant les garçons s'obstiner. Au moins, Malfoy n'était pas présent au petit déjeuner, elle n'eut pas affronté cette vision pour l'instant.

 **POV Harry**

« Hermione est bizarre ce matin, je devrais peut-être lui demander des détails d'hier finalement» pensa Hary. « J'ai peut-être fait une connerie... ». Après tout, il s'était bien réveillé seul sur le canapé de la salle commune. Normalement, elle lui lançait des petits regards discrets, mais compréhensifs le lendemain de leurs ébats, pas des regards inquisiteurs.

En raison de la partie, les cours avaient été suspendus aujourd'hui. Les trois amis se prélassaient donc sur la pelouse près du lac en ce bel avant-midi ensoleillé, une journée parfaite pour une partie de quidditch.

Et puis Ron, comment ça avance ta relation avec Parvati? Demanda Hermione. Harry savait qu'Hermione essayait de pousser son ami à fréquenter quelqu'un afin de se sentir moins coupable. En fait, peut-être qu'elle devrait se sentir plus coupable de diriger Ron vers une relation avec la meilleure amie de son ex-copine décédée durant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Je crois que tu avais raison Hermione, il est vrai qu'on s'entend bien elle et moi. Dit le rouquin.

\- Ou plutôt que tu t'entends bien avec ses amygdales? Le niaisa Harry. Nie le pas, je vous ai vu hier.

Ron rougit violemment.

\- Okay, c'est vrai on s'entend vraiment « vraiment » bien alors, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Justement, j'ai promis de la rejoindre avant la partie pour « discuter » un peu. On se voit dans 30 minutes au vestiaire Harry? Il faudrait revoir certains plans avec l'équipe si l'on veut s'assurer la victoire.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai déjà informé les autres de la rencontre préparatoire.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers le château.

Harry songea que le moment était parfait pour questionner sa meilleure amie, il était rare qu'ils étaient seuls durant la journée.

\- Hum Hermione, j'ai une question à te poser et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Commença-t-il. Il vit son amie devenir mal à l'aise, mais qu'avait-il fait hier soir?

 **POV Hermione**

\- Oui? L'encouragea-t-elle. Ils devaient en parler, elle le savait bien.

\- Et bien, hier nous avons beaucoup bu...

Elle acquiesça, effectivement, trouvant qu'il tournait pas mal autour du pot.

\- Et tu sais que parfois il m'arrive que les événements demeurent flous un certain temps dans ma tête.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. « Allez Harry va au point principal ». Pensa-t-elle.

\- Et bien, la soirée d'hier n'est pas seulement floue. Je ne me rappelle de rien à partir d'un certain moment. J'ai aucune idée de comment je suis rentré à la tour.

Hermione figea sur place. Quelles portions de la soirée avait-il oubliées?

\- Oh Hermione ne soit pas fâchée, tu sais que c'est toujours excellent toi et moi, ça n'a pas de rapport. S'exclama-t-il. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas été déplacé ou quelque chose, tu sembles étrange depuis ce matin avec moi.

En plus, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il lui manquait donc de grandes parties des événements de la veille.

\- Okay, à partir de quand as-tu « perdu la mémoire », demande-t-elle, sur un ton qui se voulait calme et posé comme pour le rassurer un peu.

Harry rougit légèrement.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien après la position sur l'évier. Dit-il.

« Celle avec moi ou celle avec Malfoy » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle savait déjà la réponse. Harry avait tout simplement oublié la présence de Malfoy hier soir. « Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre? ».

\- Oh Harry, dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Peu importe ce que j'ai fait je m'excuse Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant, répondit-il paniqué.

\- Harry, inquiète-toi pas, tu n'as vraiment rien fait de mal, pourquoi tu penses que si? Mais, euh, okay, oui, je peux te raconter alors, mais je crois que je devrais être aussi saoule qu'hier pour le faire, dit la préfète en souriant, désirant détendre un peu l'atmosphère car ils allaient en avoir besoin pour ce récit.

\- Donc, on était effectivement installé sur l'évier et l'intensité était, comment dire, très intense quand...

\- Hey Harry! Oh désolé de t'interompre Hermione, dit Ginny, la partie est devancée d'une heure vu qu'il va peut-être pleuvoir, donc on va faire la rencontre tout de suite, ça te va?

\- Hum, oui, pas de problème. On finira cette discussion ce soir Hermione? Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air quand même soulagé, si seulement il savait.

\- Oui, pas de problème Harry, soupira-t-elle.

Au moins, elle pourrait prendre le temps de la partie pour mettre ces idées au clair sur la manière d'aborder un tel sujet.

 **POV Drago**

Drago s'était réveillé en retard ce matin-là. Il avait même complètement raté le petit déjeuner. La veille avait été très spéciale, pleine de révélations. Ils avaient vu un côté des gryffondors qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, il y avait le côté sexuel, mais il y avait davantage. Tous les deux avaient une aisance, une amitié que Drago, il devait se l'avouer, était jaloux. Cela lui avait apparu clair quand il les observait partir des lieux du crime.

Drago aimerait avoir une proximité telle que cela avec ces amis, et là il ne pensait pas au sexe. Les individus proches de lui à Serpentard étaient somme toute assez distants, méfiants. Il s'était sentit libre hier pour une des premières fois, libre de ces décisions.

« Libre de tes décisions, ouais on repassera, tu as laissé Potter faire ce qu'il voulait de toi je te rappelle » Pensa-t-il. Peut-être que c'était effectivement cela sa décision, songea-t-il. Il s'était tout simplement laissé le droit d'être un autre que celui auquel on s'attendait jour après jour.

« Des regrets? Ça va dépendre de la suite des choses aujourd'hui. Bon je dois arrêter de parler avec ma conscience et me lever, c'est quand même gryffondor contre serpentard aujourd'hui ». Au moins, il se doutait que le capitaine de l'équipe adverse allait être dans un sale état après la cuite d'hier soir.

 **POV Harry**

\- Donc si on suit le plan de match à la lettre, on va n'en faire qu'une bouchée des Serpentards. Déclara Harry à son équipe.

\- Tous s'exclamèrent, le moral de l'équipe était parfait et cela inaugurait bien pour l'après-midi.

\- L'équipe de Gryffondor, veuillez sortir dans le couloir afin de prendre place pour l'entrée officielle sur le terrain. Dit un élève-bénévole à l'entrée du vestiaire.

Plusieurs étudiants-bénévoles devaient gérer le corridor d'entrée lors des parties Serpentard contre Gryffondor, puisque les deux équipes devaient se mettre en rang l'une à côté de l'autre et que la tension montait rapidement généralement.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà en place quand ils sortirent. Harry, à la tête de sa délégation, marcha tranquillement vers l'avant pour prendre place à côté du capitaine de l'équipe adverse, Drago Malfoy en personne.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry se tourna pour lui envoyer un sourire mauvais comme à leur habitude. C'est à ce moment précis que la mémoire lui revint. D'un coup sec, en le regardant dans les yeux, Harry fut assaillit par de nombreuses images de la veille. « Voilà pourquoi Hermione avait cet air » pense-t-il alors que les images défilaient.

Malfoy prenant possession d'Hermione sur le sol de la salle de bain, les deux jeunes hommes se partageant la demoiselle à la demande de celle-ci. Les cris de plaisir d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient vraiment gâté ensemble. Puis, de nouvelles images firent leur apparition, laissant Harry très confus et un peu trop agréablement surpris à son goût.

Il avait fait les premiers pas envers Malfoy, lui Harry avait fait les premiers pas. Il l'avait dévoré sur place, découvert chaque parcelle de son intimité, littéralement. Et son ennemi se laissait faire, il avait même l'air de prendre son pied. Finalement, les souvenirs devinrent clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Il avait même eu l'audace de réclamer la totale de Malfoy et celui-ci avait cédé.

Hier soir, il avait possédé complètement le blond et pris son pied entre deux belles fesses d'un blanc immaculé qui appartenaient à nul autre que Drago Malfoy, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. « Vraiment, un capitaine exemplaire » se dit-il, « il s'était saoulé et avait baisé le capitaine ennemi, la veille de la partie la plus importante de l'année », pensa-t-il, exaspéré de lui-même. Bizarrement, et à sa plus grande confusion, il n'arrivait pas à regretter l'action.

Les deux capitaines se fixaient intensément pendant un certain moment. Le regard de Malfoy était indescriptible, impossible d'y lire ces émotions. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, Harry était inquiet de ce qu'il aurait pu y lire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Malfoy n'était pas saoul lui hier...

\- C'est bon les gars, on a compris que vous vous haïssez, pourrait-on avancer qu'on puisse jouer? Demanda un joueur de Serpentard qu'Harry ne pu identifier tellement il était déconcentré. « S'il savait la raison de leurs regards... Si quiconque savait cela, il ne l'aurait pas cru, même Harry avait du mal à y croire ».

« Allez » se dit Harry, « pas question qu'il gagne aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est moi qui a le contrôle non? ». Il lança le même regard de défi que la veille.

\- Prêt pour une défaite Potter? Questionna Malfoy avec l'arrogance que l'on lui connaît.

« Oh, il veut jouer à cela. Autant mettre les chances de mon côté qu'il soit aussi déconcentré que moi durant la partie » pensa Harry.

\- Oh j'espère que tu es en forme Malfoy, parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention d'être doux à votre égard aujourd'hui. Dit Harry, faisant référence à une phrase qu'il s'était rappeler avoir dit la veille.

Malfoy vira au blanc instantanément puis au rouge, avant de procéder à se rendre sur le terrain où Madame Bibine les attendaient.

Ils entrèrent côte-à-côte sur le terrain. Harry repéra Hermione dans les gradins. Il l'imagina les observer comme elle le faisait hier. « Bon ça va être pratique ça, une érection sur un balai! ».

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun sur votre balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Déclara Madame Bibine. Harry sourit, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- À mon coup de sifflet ! C'est parti! Cria-t-elle.

« Bon, on oublie tout cela, maintenant c'est le temps de faire honneur à Gryffondor. » se dit Harry en même temps que le vif d'or disparaissait.

La première demi-heure de la partie se déroula sans moment notable. Gryffondor dominait légèrement dans les points, la tactique d'attaque d'Harry et Ron semblait porter fruit. Ginny avait fait la majorité des points comme à l'habitude. Les batteurs des deux équipes s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Gryffondor contre Serpentard donnait toujours lieu au meilleur match de l'année tant leur rivalité était légendaire.

Harry fini par repérer le vif d'or et il fonça directement vers celui-ci au même moment où Malfoy partait également dans cette direction. Ils étaient désormais coude à coude, se battant pour être le premier à le capturer. Il était tellement proche qu'Harry sentait la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Il dû se concentrer fort pour faire fit des sensations que cela lui procurait.

Il prit une légère avance et fini par mettre la main sur la petite boule dorée en même temps que Malfoy fermait sa main sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant. Malfoy retira brusquement sa main réalisant qu'il ne venait pas d'attraper le vif d'or mais la main d'Harry. Le brun ne savait pas d'où il sortait une telle confiance en présence de son ennemi, mais il profita de la distance avec les autres pour l'agacer.

\- Cela te manquait déjà de pouvoir me toucher? Lança-t-il.

\- Va te faire foutre Potter!

\- Ah, et moi qui croyais que dans notre relation c'était toi qui jouait ce rôle. Répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle, mais quand même sensuel au visage. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Malfoy regrette la veille.

Ils durent arrêter leurs échanges parce que les gryffondors venaient de rejoindre Harry pour le féliciter. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione le fixait toujours, il allait devoir lui parler maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, mais dire quoi au juste.

 **POV Drago**

Drago avait l'habitude de prendre sa douche après que tous les joueurs soient sortis, donc personne ne fit de commentaires lorsqu'ils le virent attendre. En tant normal, c'était par pudeur qu'il attendait, mais aujourd'hui il avait une érection massive depuis le petit échange avec Potter sur le terrain. Ses propos l'avaient titillé, Potter n'avait pas cherché à rire de lui, on aurait dit qu'il voulait l'émoustiller. « Je deviens fou, je pense à Potter et au mot « émoustiller » en même temps ».

Drago pénétra sous la douche. L'eau chaude faisait un bien fou. Les goutes roulaient contre sa peau. Son érection continuait de le torturer. Il finit par l'aggripper fermement, cela prendrait peu de temps, aussi bien en profiter. Sa main glissait vigoureusement contre sa virilité tendue, il fermait les yeux pour se rappeler la veille, le corps de Granger complètement à sa merci, elle était tellement plus belle que qu'il ne le pensait, s'il y avait pensé au fait. Une vraie femme, avec tous les bons éléments aux bons endroits, et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers celui qui avait causé la présente érection; Potter.

Son sourire faussement innocent à la fin de la partie, cela représentait tellement l'image qu'il avait de Potter maintenant. Il avait toujours l'air tellement perdu et innocent, mais il cachait bien son jeu finalement.

Drago s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendu du bruit dans le vestiaire. Il regarda par le petit miroir de biais que les gars avaient installé pour pouvoir se raser. Potter se trouvait dans le vestiaire, seul, il avait encore l'air perdu et confus.

Pour une raison inconnue, Drago recommença à se caresser. Il avait bien espionné Potter et Granger hier, il n'était pas contre l'idée de faire l'inverse aujourd'hui. Il continua donc son manège, mais en rajoutant un peu au spectacle. Il passait sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux, caressait son torse tranquillement, sans jamais perdre le contact avec son érection. Il s'était simplement adossé au mur de la douche, les yeux fermés. Si Potter le regardait, il avait une vue imprenable sur son corps.

Pour une raison inconnue, Drago voulait vraiment sentir qu'il pouvait le faire baver. Il décida donc de lui faire dos. Appuyant sa main contre le mur, il s'arqua comment s'il avait besoin de support face à son plaisir, ressortant les fesses et augmentant le rythme frénétique de sa main. Il se doutait que cette vue, les jambes ainsi légèrement écartées, lui ferait perdre la tête. Pourquoi, voulait-il faire perdre la tête à Potter, il devenait sûrement fou, saleté d'hormones. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il espérait que Potter ne ratait rien du spectacle privé auquel il avait droit. S'exhiber ainsi convenait davantage à sa personnalité que le voyeurisme, pensa-t-il. Même si Potter avait décidé de quitter la salle, ce petit jeu lui permettrait un bel orgasme somme toute.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, Drago se concentra donc sur les sensations qu'il s'infligeait quand deux mains vinrent efleurer son bassin de chaque côté, un corps tout entier se colla à son dos. Il frissonna au contact, Potter venait de le rejoindre tout habiller sous la douche.

 **POV Harry**

\- Besoin d'aide avec cela? Demanda Harry, « oh wow, mais quel cliché de pornographie amateur » pensa-t-il, espérant que le blond jouerait tout de même le jeu.

Quand il était sorti avec ses camarades du vestiaire de Gryffondor, Harry avait remarqué que toute l'équipe adverse marchait devant eux en direction du château, tous sauf Malfoy. Il avait donc prétexté devoir retourner chercher quelque chose près du terrain et qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune. Parvati venait de rejoindre Ron pour le féliciter, donc celui-ci n'insista pas pour l'accompagner.

Harry voulait parler avec Malfoy. Pour lui dire quoi, ça c'était un mystère. Il ne connaissait pas l'orientation du jeune homme exactement, sa réputation ne parlait que de relations avec des filles, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne. Harry ne se considérait pas gay.

Il avait poussé doucement la porte du vestiaire, à une époque Malfoy l'aurait attaqué pour moins que cela. Réfléchissant à ce qui voulait dire, il entra dans la pièce. Elle était vide, il entendait seulement l'eau de la douche qui coulait à un rythme continu. Il s'arrêta, Malfoy devait être sous la douche. N'écoutant plus son cerveau, il marcha dans le vestiaire pour atteindre un angle qui lui permettrait de confirmer sa pensée sans être découvert.

« Oh » pensa Harry. Il s'agissait effectivement du blond. Les souvenirs d'Harry n'étant pas parfaits considérant la quantité d'alcool ingérée, il voyait Malfoy nu comme si c'était la première fois. Déjà le fait de le voir sous la douche semblait l'exciter, le jeune homme se caressait. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir avant que celui-ci ne le remarque, mais Malfoy venait de s'installer plus confortablement et le spectacle qu'il voyait empêchait clairement toute pensée cohérente d'atteindre son cerveau.

Malfoy éveillait définitivement quelque chose en lui. Il était toujours figé sur place quand le Serpentard se retourna, lui offrant la perfection de son derrière à se délecter. Harry détourna le regard. Il aperçut un miroir et le reflet de Malfoy dedans. « Cela veut dire, qu'il peut aussi me voir à l'intérieur. Cette réalisation fit bouger ces pieds hors de son contrôle. Un moment après, il s'entendit sortir la pire phrase de l'histoire du flirt.

 **POV Drago**

Drago se retourna tranquillement, s'adosant de nouveau au mur derrière lui, complètement nu, fixant un Harry entièrement habillé au couleur de Gryffondor. Drago serait prêt à mettre sa main au feu que cette différence comptait pour une grande partie de son excitation. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde, réduit à laisser aller ses impulsions avec lui, Drago Malfoy, ex-mangemort. Tout entre eux était dualité, le bien/le mal, Serpentard/Gryffondor, blond/brun, aimé de tous/détesté de la majorité, brave à être dangereux/ lâche à être dangereux, ect. « Finalement, ils étaient dangereux, cette situation était dangereuse en fait ». Pensa Drago

Drago avait décidé cependant de ne plus être le lâche et il voulait que Potter sache qu'il avait eu le dessus la veille parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu. Il prit donc le contrôle de la situation.

\- On ne t'a pas dit que le voyeurisme était mal Potter?

\- Non, mais je crois que je l'ai appris de toi hier donc, c'est simplement un retour de spectacle, non? Questionna le gryffondor désormais détrempé.

\- On pourrait le voir ainsi, à la différence que toi tu savais que tu me trouverais ici ce soir. Rétorqua le serpent.

\- Dois-je essayer de le nier alors? Dit Harry souriant innocemment. Il voulait faire sentir à Malfoy que s'était prémédité, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas, initialement du moins.

Malfoy se glissa derrière Harry pour lui retirer sa cape, frottant son corps contre le sien. Le gryffondor avait cessé de respirer. Pour la première, Malfoy faisait les premiers pas. Toujours derrière lui, il glissa ses mains sous son chandail, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux et son ventre, découvrant le corps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu inspecter la veille. La peau était si douce et le tonus si ferme.

Drago n'avait jamais considéré les hommes comme des potentiels et ils ne les considéraient toujours pas. Potter avait quelque chose d'autre. « Peut-être simplement l'interdit » se dit-il. Agrippant l'ourlet du chandail, il le fit passer par-dessus la tête du brun. Il posa alors ces lèvres contre le dos de son ennemi, son ex-ennemi? Il fut surpris de son propre geste, il n'avait rien de violent ou de contrôlant dans ce baiser, la douceur était un peu trop présente à son goût. Il passa donc en mode supérieur afin de cacher le malaise que Potter avait également dû ressentir.

Retournant Potter et le poussant contre le mur, Drago s'empara avec avidité des lèvres de son compagnon. Mordillant, suçant, léchant, toutes ses envies semblaient vouloir ressortir dans ce baiser.

\- Je pense que j'ai encore trop de linges, murmura Harry, le souffle court.

Drago les fit pivoter pour laisser de l'espace à Potter.

\- Vas-y, déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-il prenant son air le plus autoritaire.

Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Malfoy était davantage mignon que terrifiant qu'en il donnait des ordres. Cependant, il allait s'abstenir de lui mentionner, question de ne pas briser l'ambiance.

Il fixa Malfoy directement dans les yeux et défit son pantalon lentement, très lentement. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, il descendit son boxer à ces pieds et l'envoya valser d'un mouvement de cheville. Il continuait de défier le jeune homme de détourner le regard vers son corps maintenant nu. Chacun de leurs mouvements semblaient être une provocation, un défi à l'autre. Harry en avait des frissons sur tout le corps. En ce moment, il aurait dû être dans sa salle commune entourée de tous ses amis, en train de fêter sa victoire. À la place, il faisait un combat de regards contre Malfoy, ce qui aurait été normal s'ils n'avaient pas été nus.

Le blond s'avança vers Harry, il voulait garder le contrôle. Drago était légèrement plus grand que son compagnon. Il passa donc ses mains autour de la taille de son amant, oui c'était bel et bien son amant rendu là. Il s'approcha et força Potter à mettre ses bras autour de son cou puis il l'embrassa, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du lion et enroula les jambes de celui-ci autour de lui. Drago pensa s'évanouir tellement le contact de leurs érections était exquis.

 **POV Harry**

« Oh, oh, il essaye de me faire le même coup que je lui ai fait hier ... » Pensa Harry, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela. Malfoy le déposa sur un banc dans le coin de la douche. Être transporter ainsi par un homme était une sensation qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à décider s'il aimait ou non. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de se poser des questions au point où il en était.

 **POV Drago**

Il avait littéralement Potter dans les bras, il était 100% en contrôle de la situation et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le concerné. Il avait vu de l'inquiétude sur les traits de Potter, comme ça il s'inquiétait de ce que Drago allait lui faire. Drago aimait ce sentiment de puissance qu'il semblait avoir perdu depuis qu'il avait cédé la veille aux avances de Potter.

Il le déposa sur le banc près du mur. Il voulait lui aussi faire voir assez d'étoiles à son amant pour pouvoir l'entendre accepter ces avances pour ce qu'il voudrait plus tard.

Drago se mit à genoux sur le sol froid de la douche du vestiaire. N'importe qui aurait pu revenir chercher quelque chose d'un moment à l'autre, mais Drago s'en foutait éperdument à l'instant précis. L'image d'être surpris le fit quasiment rigoler. Ses mains se promenaient à présent sur les cuisses de Potter, sentant chaque muscle, palpant la peau recouverte d'un léger duvet brun.

Voyageant vers les hanches de son amant, il osa agripper fermement les fesses rondes du jeune homme. Au même moment, il engloutit l'érection qui semblait quasiment douloureuse devant lui. Il entendit le brun poussé un gémissement de contentement. Il fut choqué de trouver le goût sur sa langue appréciable, légèrement salé, témoin de l'envie de son amant.

Potter avait relâché sa tête vers l'arrière, savourant les sensations. Drago fit glisser ses mains vers le torse de celui-ci, s'arrêtant pour masser les pectoraux. Potter avait une belle forme physique, il fallait le dire. On ne devenait pas capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch sans s'entrainer.

\- Regarde-moi, demanda le serpentard.

Harry s'exécuta, le fixant droit dans les yeux comme demander. Drago sentit sa verge tressaillir dans sa bouche, il aimait le fait que la vision qu'il donnait augmentait le plaisir de son amant. Il était effectivement davantage un exhibitionniste, se dit-il.

Potter approcha alors sa main de sa tête, et doucement commença à lui caresser les cheveux, encore une fois, il y avait trop de douceur dans ce geste, mais, cette fois, aucun des deux ne bougea pour changer la situation.

Drago fit glisser sa langue vers l'anus de son partenaire s'attardant un peu aux deux boules sensibles qui firent gémir encore davantage le brun. Lorsqu'il atteint sa cible, il sentit Harry se contracter de tout son corps. Potter n'avait visiblement pas une aisance avec cette pratique. Drago se touchait cette région de lui-même depuis tantôt. Il avait découvert ces sensations hier soir et depuis il était surpris des vibrations que cela provoquait en lui.

Drago continua son manège, mais Potter ne semblait pas se détendre. Il se redressa donc en changeant d'avis sur les plans pour la suite, même si Potter lui laisserait probablement faire n'importe quoi en ce moment.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, glissa sensuellement Drago à l'oreille de Potter.

 **POV Harry**

Depuis que Malfoy avait descendu vers ses fesses, Harry ne pouvait se laisser aller, il essayait de se dire que c'était normal que le blond veuille le retour pour hier soir. Cette pratique, Harry ne l'avait jamais imaginé sur lui-même. Principalement parce que ces partenaires habituelles, entendre ici Hermione, ne pouvaient inverser les rôles et qu'il n'avait jamais été dans ce rôle par le passé.

Il regarda Malfoy lorsqu'il se redressa, essayant de paraitre confiant.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter » lui avait dit Drago. « Ça y est, ça va arriver » pensa-t-il.

Le blond s'approcha de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se glissa rapidement sur ces genoux, assis, et s'empala sur sa verge d'un coup. Harry qui n'avait pas vu venir le moment dû se retenir pour ne pas jouir à l'instant. Malfoy commença un va-et-vient lascif et profond, faisant pénétrer la verge d'Harry toujours plus loin en lui. Il gémissait fort en se donnant lui-même du plaisir en utilisant le pénis du gryffondor comme jouet. Il était franchement beau et éblouissant comme cela. Harry mit ses bras autour du blond, rapprochant leur torse afin d'embrasser les pectoraux et le cou de celui-ci. Leur étreinte était désormais fusionnelle, bougeant au même rythme que l'autre, gémissant au même moment.

\- Tu aimes cela pas vrai? Questionna Malfoy, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oh oui, tu es tellement divin. Répondit Harry, sans même réfléchir. Rendu là, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Harry devait reprendre le contrôle sinon il viendrait rapidement. Il arrêta de bouger, le blond le regarda intriguer, il passa ces bras sous les cuisses de Malfoy et le souleva de ces genoux sans jamais sortir de l'étoffe chaude qui englobait son érection. Recrutant toutes ces forces, il coucha le serpent directement sur le sol et le recouvrit de son corps. Il débuta un va-et-vient frénétique. Les jeunes hommes gémissaient désormais vraiment fort, Harry espérait que personne n'était à proximité des vestiaires.

Harry ne put se retenir lorsqu'il sentit Malfoy jouir et se contracter sous lui. Il s'écroula sur son amant et tenta de retrouver son souffle. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulés, il était toujours couché sur Malfoy, personne ne parlait. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

\- Personne ne doit savoir. Dit Harry à l'oreille de Malfoy.

Il se leva pris son linge trempé, l'enfila rapidement dans le vestiaire, se sécha d'un « tergeo » grâce à sa baguette. Il sourit quand il se rappela que c'était le sort qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour nettoyer le sang séché sur son visage quand Malfoy lui avait cassé le nez en 6e année. Il quitta le vestiaire afin de rejoindre ces amis.

 **POV Hermione**

Hermione avait vu Harry retourner vers les vestiaires étant donné qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle avait remarqué les agissements des garçons et soupçonnait que la mémoire de son ami était revenue.

Elle s'approcha des vestiaires, elle voulait savoir quel type de discussion ils pouvaient avoir en ce lendemain de veille. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer sans être détecté, elle était sûre de cela. Elle tendit l'oreille à la porte. Elle entendait bouger un peu, mais guère de paroles. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

« Ah, haha » fit-elle en rigolant, lorsque les premiers gémissements lui parvinrent. Wow, elle pensait que la situation d'hier l'excitait en raison de l'alcool, mais visiblement, il y avait autre chose. Le fait d'être stimuler par son meilleur ami couchant avec un autre homme, lui apparut étrange, pourquoi deux hommes ensemble l'excitait. Devait-elle être jalouse? Non, ils étaient libres, mais cette excitation était intéressante, elle allait devoir faire des recherches sur le sujet.

Pour l'instant, elle allait les laisser à leurs ébats. Elle marcha donc tranquillement vers le château, la tête pleine d'images sensuelles. Elle espérait seulement qu'Harry n'avait pas changé toutes ces envies et ces intentions puisqu'elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qui la faisait rêver.

Plus tard, elle allait pouvoir torturer ce pauvre Harry en faisant semblant de vouloir lui rappeler la mémoire. Pensa-t-elle. Autant s'amuser et en profiter après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues. Hermione vivait le moment présent et sans se casser la tête désormais, excepté pour ses notes. Elle demeurait quand même première de classe.

 **Fin du chapitre. Au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Genny**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Victoire et petit jeu

**Bon on quitte le PWP définitivement ici. Rated M pour consommation d'alcool. Mon but n'est pas d'inciter à la consommation d'alcool, mais ils sont majeurs maintenant et qu'en milieu scolaire cela arrive réellement. Buvez de manière responsable et ne prenez pas votre balai en état d'ébriété ;). UPDATE 27-08-2018. Chapitre 4 bientôt.**

* * *

 **POV Harry**

\- Profitez de la vie… Dicta Harry à haute voix sans même s'en apercevoir. Voilà le mantra qu'il suivait depuis la fin de la guerre. « Il y a quand même des limites à respecter quand on veut profiter de la vie, non ? » pensa le brun.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry réalisait l'impact des sept dernières années sur lui-même. Il avait été à la fois, _Le survivant, l'élu, l'ennemi numéro 1,_ un héros de guerre, celui sur qui tout le monde comptait, mais qui était-il réellement ? Aussi étrange que cela ne puisse paraitre, il lui arrivait même de chercher quoi faire de son temps libre, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à planifier sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort ou à s'inquiéter de la mort de quelqu'un. Certes il avait plus de temps pour ses amis, ses relations, l'école, mais savait-il vraiment ce qu'il voulait à l'âge adulte ? Son avenir d'auror semblait aller de soi, mais désirait-il vraiment poursuivre dans cette branche ? Ou était-ce son passé qui lui avait imposé cette profession.

Des pensées assez profondes se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il venait justement de sortir du vestiaire des serpentards, ce qui ne faisait aucune logique pour lui. Malfoy et Potter n'avait jamais rimé avec cette situation, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Il ne savait quoi penser de ses dernières actions. Il n'haïssait plus vraiment le jeune homme, ayant décidé de faire la paix avec les émotions négatives associées à la guerre, mais ils n'étaient pas amis non plus. Comment trouver une logique quand on n'avait jamais réellement eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela ? « Vivre le moment présent ».

Il devrait en parler à Hermione, elle devrait comprendre. Serait-elle fâchée ? Ils s'entendaient tellement bien depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était comme une partie de lui-même en raison de leur compréhension mutuelle. Ron avait toujours géré ces émotions et les situations d'une manière différente, parfois plus drastique. Comme la fois où il l'avait ignoré en 3e année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers ou lorsqu'il les avait quittés durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il est très proche de Ron, faut pas croire le contraire, c'est un ami fidèle et de bonne compagnie, mais ces sujets là ce n'était pas son domaine.

Il s'adossa un moment sur le mur de pierre menant à la tour de Gryffondor, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'aller célébrer cette victoire qui semblait déjà si loin dans son esprit. Il allait pouvoir retrouver des titres auxquels il était habitué, soit celui de capitaine de Quidditch ou de joueur étoile. Il aimait cet aspect de sa vie, jamais il n'avait cherché l'attention des masses, mais en lien avec le Quidditch, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, pensa-t-il, affichant un sourire en coin alors qu'il se décidait à pénétrer dans la salle commune de sa maison pour festoyer avec les autres.

« Vivre le moment présent », donc savourez cette dernière victoire en carrière contre Serpentard, sauf s'ils organisaient des finales en fin de saison comme il l'avait proposé. Harry aimerait vraiment rajouter quelques parties de Quidditch à son horaire.

La fête battait son plein chez les Gryffondors. De la nourriture avait été amené en quantité par les elfes de maison. Techniquement, la consommation d'alcool était interdite, mais Harry savait bien que les plus vieux avaient dû en amener. On s'assurait toutefois d'attendre que les plus jeunes soient couchés pour boire, sinon Hermione allait encore se fâcher contre l'entièreté de leur maison pour leur irresponsabilité face aux générations futures et blablabla. Harry sourit en repensant à cet épisode qui s'était déroulé dans les premiers jours de leur retour à l'école.

\- HHAAARRRRYYYY ! Des cris de joies éclatèrent quand il entra dans la salle commune. « Ce soir, on annonçait une belle fête », songea-t-il.

\- Bonne partie Harry, Malfoy n'a pas eu une seule chance face à toi ! Dit Ron en s'approchant. « Si seulement il savait » pensa Harry.

\- Tu n'en as fait qu'une seule bouchée du Serpentard ! S'exclama Seamus, visiblement très excité. « C'est à croire qu'ils le font exprès avec ces expressions » se dit le brun.

\- Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand il a attrapé ta main Harry, dit Luna, qui avait visiblement regarder la partie avec des jumelles. « Oh wow, qu'avait-elle pu voir dans leurs expressions faciales? » s'inquiéta le gryffondor. « Et puis, c'est Luna après tout ».

\- Bon bon, ça suffit les gars ! Le quidditch est un sport d'équipe avant tout. Grosse partie Ron aussi, nos stratégies ont fonctionné sans problème ! Dit-il, faisant ainsi changer la cible des éloges vers son meilleur ami et gardien de but de l'équipe.

La salle commune débordait d'énergie, toutes les raisons semblaient être bonnes pour se retrouver entre amis et festoyer dernièrement. De la musique jouait, certains élèves se trémoussaient déjà. La nourriture avait quasiment disparue des tables, mais Harry ne voyait toujours pas Hermione parmi les convives. Peut-être qu'elle avait vu leur manège sur le terrain et qu'elle ne voulait pas fêter. Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à cette idée et décida de partir à sa recherche dans le château sur le champ.

 **POV Hermione**

La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'une fête se déroulait à ce moment même dans la salle commune, mais elle avait toute la soirée pour s'y rendre. Ces festivités duraient normalement assez tard en soirée et personne ne lui en vaudrait de rater quelques minutes. Elle était assise à son endroit habituel dans la bibliothèque de l'école, un peu en retrait pour avoir la tranquillité, mais à proximité des meilleurs rayons.

Aujourd'hui, elle était allée consulter des ouvrages sur les relations humaines. Et oui, Poudlard avait aussi ce type de livres, ils étaient humains également non ? Elle aimait faire ce type de lectures afin de mieux se comprendre, c'était instructif de s'étudier soi-même. Elle devait aussi terminer un devoir pressant.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne m'évites pas Hermione ? Entendit-il derrière elle alors que deux bras l'enlaçaient doucement.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix comme étant celle de son meilleur ami, elle se tourna pour lui faire un sourire afin qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas du genre affectueux en public, mais la bibliothèque était déserte à l'exception de Mme Pince, qui ne les voyaient même pas de cet angle.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je termine mon devoir de sortilèges, répondit-elle, laissant l'aspect humain de côté, volontairement.

\- On a un devoir de sortilèges à remettre bientôt ?

\- Oui Harry, lundi... Dans un mois exactement.

\- Ah, je vois, dit-il en souriant face à l'empressement de son amie.

 **POV Harry**

Elle semblait être dans son état habituel, même sereine.

\- Écoute Hermione, je voulais te parler d'hier soir. J'ai finalement retrouvé la mémoire et je voulais te dire…

\- Ah parfait Harry, coupa-t-elle, se forçant à avoir l'air soulagée. Je ne voulais pas te le dire tantôt, mais j'ai aussi un blanc de mémoire énorme sur la soirée d'hier, mentit-elle, s'amusant de la situation. Peut-être que si tu me comptais, ça me reviendrait ?

Harry devint pâle d'un coup sec. Il allait devoir lui compter cela ?

\- Ah, euh, hum, hier, euh. Wow, je n'avais pas prévu devoir te compter...

\- Oh Harry, je te niaise, j'ai juste voulu te faire vivre mon attaque de panique de cet après-midi, rigola-t-elle.

\- Ah, vraiment une bonne blague, dit-il sarcastiquement, respirant soudainement mieux. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à dire ? Vivre le moment présent comme tu dis, non ? Je ne le regrette pas, dit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison, répondit-il, soulagé de sa réaction.

\- Est-ce que c'est de cela que tu discutais avec Malfoy dans les vestiaires après la partie, questionna-t-elle, levant un sourcil, surprise de son audace. « À quoi bon faire semblant ? »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Il comptait lui dire, mais là, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Oh, tu m'as vu y aller ? Demande-t-il, gêné.

\- Haha, je sortais du stade à ce moment, j'ai même entendu votre « discussion » en passant je dirais. Dit-elle, un sourire qui en disait long aux lèvres.

Harry devint écarlate.

\- Harry ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se doit rien. J'aimerais juste savoir si, hum, comment dire, tu n'es plus intéressé par ce que nous avions tard le soir ?

\- Hermione, non je ne suis pas gay, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je ne sais juste pas comment me l'expliquer, je n'ai jamais été attiré comme cela par aucun homme par le passé. Je n'aimerais pas perdre ce que nous avons non plus. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander sauf. Répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on était un couple non plus Harry, on n'est pas exclusif et je ne crois pas que cela change quoi que ce soit qu'il s'agisse un homme ou une femme que tu vois. Peut-être un peu de jalousie, car même si c'est Malfoy, c'est quand même un bel homme. Répondit-elle avec une œillade suggestive pour alléger la conversation. Tu penses qu'il est gay ?

\- Ça c'est une bonne question... Je n'ai jamais entendu de rumeurs.

Harry était content que la conversation ait toujours cet aspect amical et facile entre eux. Il avait eu raison, il pouvait vraiment tout partager ensemble, peut-être même un peu trop, songea-t-il.

\- Allez ça suffit cette conversation sérieuse ! On va au party ! Oui, ça suffit aussi les devoirs. Ordonna-t-il.

 **POV Hermione**

La brune ramassa ces affaires et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Toutefois, elle sentit deux mains qui la ramenait dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il la colla contre son torse et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tu as toujours ta place à mes côtés, je ne sais juste plus où j'en suis vraiment.

Hermione demeura perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'une place plus « importante » ensemble, pas comme un couple, mais quelque chose d'autre, et le contexte semblait drôlement choisi. Elle cessa de penser, car il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, promenant ces lèvres de son omoplate à son oreille, qu'il suçota légèrement, aguicheur. Il prit sa main et ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Les corridors étant plutôt déserts à l'heure actuelle, ils conservèrent le contact un bout. De toute façon, ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps, cela passerait sans doute inaperçu.

 **POV Drago**

Drago se promenait sans but réel dans le château. Un soir de défaite était très morose chez les Serpentards. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec ses amis et voulait se changer les idées. Il prit donc le chemin de la bibliothèque et Blaise insista pour l'accompagner, maugréant que le dortoir n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il est vrai que la maison de Serpentard avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Il était plusieurs à chercher encore comment se comporter puisque leurs anciennes attitudes n'étaient plus la bienvenue à Poudlard. Zabini devait penser que Drago allait à la recherche d'une conquête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire à la bibliothèque Malfoy ? Les filles sont plutôt prudes là-bas.

Drago pensa immédiatement à Granger. Il ne chercherait pas de conquêtes ce soir, mais ils allaient sûrement devoir réévaluer le fait que les rats de bibliothèque soient prudes désormais.

\- On devrait aller se promener dehors, il fait beau, les filles se tiennent en petits groupes sur le bord du lac. Dit Blaise.

Drago marchait silencieusement en contemplant ses propres pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Potter et Granger sont un couple ? Questionna Zabini.

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Pourquoi tu demandes cela ?

\- Euh, peut-être parce qu'ils viennent de sortir de la bibliothèque en se tenant par la main.

\- Bah, tu sais, ils doivent tous être consanguins chez Gryffondor, trop parfait pour le reste d'entre nous. Répondit sarcastiquement Malfoy.

\- Malfoy, fait pas semblant, je le sais que tu ne les détestes plus autant. En tout cas, entre toi et moi, s'ils ne sont pas un couple, la petite Granger, je lui ferais pas de mal maintenant que je la regarde pour vrai. Dit le métis, un sourire mauvais étirant ses traits.

\- Okay, bonne chance avec tes projets palpitants. Fut la seule phrase que Drago trouva à dire.

Blaise le dévisagea mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Il était confus. Il était réellement attiré par la jeune fille depuis hier soir. Il voulait davantage, mais il avait déjà eu « davantage » avec Potter sur un coup de tête cet après-midi. Et là, ces deux là marchaient les doigts enlacés comme si de rien n'était alors que lui baignait dans la confusion et les questionnements. Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer comment lui Drago Malfoy était désormais attiré par les deux tiers du trio d'or ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de développer quelque chose pour Weasley, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment joint un couple hier, mais ça voudrait dire que Potter avait trompé Granger avec lui après-midi. Tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué pour être gérer ce soir.

\- Allez mon vieux, on va au parc, décréta Drago. Il allait se changer les idées finalement.

 **POV Hermione**

En revenant au dortoir, Harry reçu encore des félicitations. Leurs collègues de maison étaient tellement habitués à leur amitié qu'il n'y aurait personne qui questionnerait quoi que ce soit de leur disparition.

Ron avait dû commencer à boire un peu puisqu'il lui sauta dans les bras de joie à leur arrivée, remerciant Hermione pour son soutien. Leur amitié avait bien survécu à la suite de leur rupture. Ils avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient poussé leurs sentiments plus loin que la réalité durant cette noire période où l'amour semblait nécessaire pour survivre. Il était toujours un peu trop protecteur envers elle, mais rien de nouveau en fait.

Tout le monde discutait de Quidditch, des parties à venir, et du potentiel d'avoir la coupe à la suite d'un tournoi. Harry continuait d'essayer de convaincre ses coéquipiers et adversaires qu'il faudrait organiser un tournoi plus complet à la fin de l'année pour jouer davantage de parties.

Hermione l'observa discrètement. Le jeune homme avait bien vieilli. Pas le plus grand des gars, mais une belle carrure quand même. Des yeux magnifiques et un sourire charmant, mais c'était sa personnalité qu'elle préférait ; gentil, prévenant, disponible, drôle et confiant.

\- Salut Harry, superbe partie, entendit-elle Romilda Vane minauder à son meilleur ami. « Bon c'est reparti, pensa-t-elle ». S'il y en avait une qui n'abandonnait jamais c'était bien Romilda. Normalement Hermione trouvait la situation hilarante, mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de supporter cela.

\- Salut Romilda, dit Harry.

« Il doit vraiment apprendre à la repousser » s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Mais quelle course au vif d'or tantôt, j'étais sûre que tu allais l'attraper en premier, tu as tellement de talents Harry. As-tu déjà pensé faire carrière dans le Quidditch l'an prochain ? Demanda la 6e année.

\- Euh oui, mais je crois bien que je serais plus utile en tant qu'auror ou professeur, non ? Répondit-il.

« Non, mais là, il doit le faire exprès ? »

\- Tu as bien raison, il nous faut les meilleurs pour nous protéger et tu l'as tellement toujours bien fait en plus, lui dit-elle en faisant des yeux de biches.

« Yeux que je vais lui arracher... Okay Hermione calme-toi, tu t'énerves pour Romilda ».

\- Hum ouais, merci Romilda.

\- Harry, tu sais si tu en as envie, un moment donné, on pourrait…

\- Harry, je dois vraiment te parler de quelque chose, c'est urgent ! Interrompit Hermione. Oh salut Romilda, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

La Gryffondor la fixa avec un regard noir. Hermione savait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle était jalouse de sa proximité avec son héros.

\- Oui Hermione, je te suis. À plus tard Romilda. Coupa Harry.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans devant le feu de foyer, profitant de l'ambiance festive autour d'eux.

\- Dit Hermione, tu es venue me sauver d'elle ou exprimer une pointe de jalousie ? Rigola Harry.

\- Jalouse de Romilda, Harry soit sérieux.

Une explosion bruyante derrière eux les sortirent de leur discussion.

 **POV Drago**

Toutes les maisons, sauf Gryffondor, semblaient s'être rejointes au bord du lac en cette belle soirée. Il y avait peu de serpentards, mais quelques-uns commençaient tranquillement à s'intégrer dans la nouvelle harmonie de l'école. Au début, Drago pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade encouragée par la direction, mais tout le monde semblait vouloir mettre le passé derrière soi et se reconstruire.

Drago n'était pas assez dupe pour croire qu'il serait accepté aussi rapidement que les autres. Il était quand même le seul de sa maison à avoir une marque sur l'avant-bras qui rappelait à tous les douleurs de la guerre et ce qu'il avait fait. Il prenait soin de garder ce tattoo bien caché en tout temps. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup pâli avec la mort de Voldemort, mais la couleur de sa peau faisait en sorte qu'elle était toujours visible, donc des manches longues s'imposaient en tout temps, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement.

Il attirait encore les regards, mais plus de la même manière. Il ne lisait plus de crainte ou de dégoût sur les visages. En ce qui concernait son statut relationnel, Drago avait toujours eu un certain charme sur les demoiselles de Serpentard, mais il n'avait jamais très populaire dans le reste de l'école, et, bien sûr, il s'en foutait royalement par le passé.

Depuis le retour en 8e année, il avait le droit à des œillades sensuelles assez fréquemment de la gente féminine. Il était certe en meilleure santé et n'avait plus l'air aussi maladif que les années précédentes, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Blaise disait que les filles étaient uniquement attirées par Drago en raison de son statut de mauvais garçon repentit, du mystère qui l'entourait et de sa richesse, parce que si elles avaient su la réalité, elles seraient toutes après lui à la place.

Ouais, Blaise était cet ami un peu trop sur de lui, qui parle trop fort et qui sonne souvent macho. Drago considérait que si les filles étaient attirées par lui en fonction des horreurs qu'il avait fait, elles devaient être un peu dérangées tout compte fait.

Le duo arpentait donc les abords du lac, faisant semblant de profiter de la température. Blaise appelait cela « aller à la chasse ».

Toutefois, son intérêt était très bas ce soir. Il avait l'impression de toujours sentir la douceur de la peau de Potter contre ces lèvres.

« Je vais virer fou... Je vais virer fou. Je devrais être en train de me chercher un divertissement agréable, pas de penser à la peau de Potter. »

Il était assis dans l'herbe et observait son ami discuté avec un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Comme à son habitude, il les faisait rire et glissait quelques compliments bien camouflés L'une d'elle se détacha du groupe et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle était jolie somme toute. Son nom lui échappait totalement, mais elle était à Serdaigle dans son année.

« Bon on va être gentil, autant essayer de briser cette foutue réputation » Pensa-t-il.

\- Salut, Drago Malfoy, se présenta-t-il, tentant d'avoir l'air de plaisanter. L'objectif était qu'elle fasse de même et qu'il n'est pas l'air du trou-du-cul qui ne connaissait pas le nom d'une collègue de classe des sept dernières années.

\- Marietta Edgecombe, dit-elle à son tour, riant comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague. J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées ici, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner dans cette activité. Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Au moins elle n'avait pas l'air intimidée par lui. Elle avait de jolis yeux, on voyait quelque cicatrice qui clairsemait son visage, mais qui n'en avait pas. »

Il discuta un certain temps avec celle-ci. Cela lui paraissait tellement plus simple et naturel que les émotions des dernières 24 heures. La conversation était plutôt superficielle et la jeune fille rigolait à rien, mais Drago se sentait plus apaisé donc autant en profiter.

Il faisait noir à l'extérieur depuis un certain temps à présent.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer à mon dortoir maintenant, dit la jeune fille en se levant et en le fixant.

Drago demeura perplexe un instant. « Oh... elle voulait vraiment jouer ce jeu timide de séduction avec lui ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est simple, se rappela-t-il. »

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille lui sourit, visiblement heureuse de sa proposition. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit vers le château. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui prit la main en marchant. « Woah, elle n'était pas gênée de lui faire ça à lui, Drago Malfoy ». Il continua de jouer le petit jeu jusqu'au dortoir des serdaigles. Plusieurs étudiants les dévisageaient. Toute cette attention pour une situation qui irait nulle part, au moins il ne pensait plus à Potter, ou peut-être que si.

Arrivés devant le dortoir, elle se tourna et le regarda. Drago ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait qu'il lui dise, étant pas mal nouveau dans cette situation. « Mais quelle situation ? Blaise allait rire de lui ». Il décida donc de compléter le jeu et il l'embrassa doucement, là devant un groupe de filles de sa maison. Il les entendit glousser. « Classique chez Serdaigle » Pensa-t-il.

\- Dors bien. On se croise sûrement demain, dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Okay, il avait peut-être joué le jeu un peu fort. Et puis, cela faisait quand même plus de sens que Potter et Granger. » Il marcha vers les cachots en se disant que ce jeu aurait quand même certains bénéfices, si ce n'est que de l'occuper dans ses trop nombreux temps libres. Il resta donc debout puisqu'il avait une ronde à faire ce soir même. En plus de subir une défaite, l'équipe perdante devait assumer les rondes des membres de l'équipe gagnante. « Sûrement une tâche moins intéressante qu'hier soir, se dit-il » Bon finalement, la nouvelle situation ne lui changeait pas les idées pour bien longtemps.

 **POV Hermione**

Seamus venait vraisemblablement d'essayer une de ces nouvelles inventions de confettis qui avait, comme à l'habitude, explosé et mis le feu aux tentures de la fenêtre.

\- Aguamenti, s'exclama Hermione, éteignant aisément le feu. Seamus, on a déjà parlé de tout cela. Un jour tu vas blesser quelqu'un d'autre que toi à essayer ces trucs là en public ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Reparo, prononça Hermione, commençant à réparer les dommages aux tissus.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Hermione aperçut une tête blonde qui marchant main dans la main avec une étudiante vers le château.

« C'est impossible, pensa-t-elle, cela n'était pas le type de comportement de Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire dernièrement celui-là ? » Une sensation étrange dans son bas ventre se fit sentir. « Ah non, tu ne vas pas réagir comme cela à Harry et Malfoy maintenant, resaissis-toi. Il est soit gay, soit en couple avec un fille visiblement... »

\- C'est qui la fille ? Demanda Harry, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Répondit-elle tout bas. Bon, c'est une fête après tout, ça suffit les réparations de rideaux.

Elle réalisa que les plus jeunes étaient partis se coucher, probablement sous les ordres des plus vieux et que le party avait réellement commencé quand elle se retourna. Pavarti était assise sur les genoux de Ron qu'elle embrassait langoureusement, trop langoureusement pour un lieu public et la gêne habituelle de la jeune fille, mais l'alcool devait être l'explication. Neville comptait une histoire à son « fan club », surnom donné par Seamus aux filles qui suivaient Neville en raison de ses prouesses durant la guerre. Il faut dire qu'il était devenu beau bonhomme aussi.

Elle chercha Ginny du regard, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Dean avait également disparu. « Un et un font deux », se dit-elle. Des jeux de beuveries s'étaient installés un peu partout dans la salle commune.

\- Hey Hermione, tu n'oserais pas faire une partie de pyramide contre moi? agaça Seamus.

\- Ah c'est ce que tu crois, répondit la brune, joueuse. On joue avec quoi ?

\- Red currant rhum ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle allait dire non pour jouer avec de l'alcool fort. Cela ne serait pas responsable.

\- Okay, tu commences. Décréta-t-elle, surprenant le jeune homme.

 **POV Harry**

Le jeu était fort simple et servait simplement à devenir saoul rapidement. « Ouais, on n'a pas toujours des objectifs très pertinents à 18 ans » songea Harry. On utilisait un jeu de 52 cartes, faces cachées sur la table en formant une pyramide de 5 étages (5-4-3-2-1), jusqu'à ce que toutes les cartes soient distribuées. On commençait par la base de 5 cartes.

La première carte tournée servait de point de départ puis on devait choisir une carte du prochain étage et prédire si elle était plus haute ou plus basse que la précédente. Si notre réponse était correcte on montait à l'étage supérieur, si l'on commettait une erreur on redescendait en bas de la pyramide et prenait un shooter de rhum.

Notre tour se terminait quand on atteignait le haut de la pyramide sans erreur. Donc on pouvait redescendre et boire plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre le sommet et terminer notre tour. Si l'on tournait le deux de pique, on buvait 3 shooters, devait embrasser quelqu'un (conséquence d'être un deux de pique) et redescendait à la base. Normalement, on utilisait une limite de 10 shooters par personne afin de pouvoir finir la soirée dans un état pas trop lamentable.

La stratégie d'Hermione était de laisser Seamus débuter afin de réduire les statistiques possibles. Il était classique que la première personne à jouer était celle qui finissait par boire le plus.

\- Okay c'est parti ! Dit-il. Il tourna un 3 de carreau. Up ! Puis une dame. Down ! Un 7. Oh, hum, down ! Un 10. Ah bordel, fit-il. Prenant un premier shooter que Hermione lui offrit.

\- Okay, tu recommences en bas complètement. Dit-elle en riant de lui.

Un petit groupe observait maintenant la partie de Seamus et Hermione, tous étonnés que leur préfète participe à un jeu si puéril impliquant une consommation d'alcool. Harry était content que son amie se laisse aller. Elle le faisait rarement en groupe et passait encore souvent pour la miss-parfaite-je-sais-tout-studieuse.

\- Donc, tu commences avec ... Un valet, dit Hermione.

\- Euh, down !

\- Un 4.

\- Up !

\- Un roi.

\- Down !

\- Un 8.

\- Up ! Parfois il faut se fier à son instinct, non ?

\- Une Dame ! S'exclama la lionne. Seamus avait atteint le sommet en ne buvant qu'un seul shooter, cela s'annoncait mal pour elle.

\- Oh yeah! Ton tour Hermione!

Et comme prévu, Hermione n'eut pas la chance de Seamus. Elle avait déjà bu 6 shooters et n'avait pas encore atteint la 4e marche une seule fois. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool fort, mais elle était encore capable d'en prendre pas mal. Donc elle prit son 7e shooter sans rechigner quand elle se trompa à nouveau.

Les élèves toujours debout regardaient la partie avec un sourire évident. La lionne commençait à être franchement pompette et elle s'enlignait pour atteindre la limite de 10 shooters plutôt que de réussir à faire rejouer Seamus.

\- Okay, c'est reparti Seamus, tourne mes cartes, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne et tu recommences à boire après !

\- Si tu le dis, fit Seamus, amusé.

Harry se tenait derrière la lionne en support moral, lui donnant son avis. Il était complètement à jeun et trouvait la situation beaucoup plus drôle ainsi.

\- Donc tu commences avec un roi.

\- Down !

\- Un 5.

\- Up !

\- Un 9.

\- Up !

\- Euh, Hermione tu es sûre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, oui, je suis mon instinct.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il est encore fiable ce soir ? Ria-t-il.

\- Up, Seamus.

\- Un 10 ! Et la dernière carte ?

\- Down !

\- Un 2, dit Seamus regardant la carte avant de la déposer.

\- Yeah ! Ton tour enfin !

\- ... De pique...

\- Oh, bordel ! C'est quoi déjà, 3 shooters ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, et un baiser. Répondit Seamus avec un clin d'oeil. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours été là pour te supporter durant cette partie, ajouta-t-il avec un autre clin d'oeil.

Les convives qui les observaient se mirent à rire. Hermione Granger n'était jamais saoule, et n'était pas du genre à embrasser quelqu'un en public. Harry se dit qu'elle allait sûrement embrasser Seamus puisque cela faisait du sens vu qu'elle jouait avec lui et que personne ne trouverait cela bizarre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais ce n'était qu'un baiser.

\- Et de un, crièrent-ils tous ensemble, et de deux ! Et de trois ! Woohoooo, encouragèrent ses compères alors qu'elle descendait les shooters.

Maintenant, Harry savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie était saoule, car il dû la stabilisé quand elle se leva. Puis elle se retourna dans ses bras pour le fixer. « Non, elle n'allait pas faire cela ». Et, comme cela, devant tout le monde, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'aggrippant par la nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il entendit les cris de ses camarades, tous visiblement amusés de la surprise. Il vit même Romilda devenir verte de jalousie.

\- Woah Hermione, pas ton meilleur choix ce soir non plus, mais c'est correct je te pardonne, niaisa Seamus. Et puis, ça goûte quoi la langue du grand Harry Potter ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hum, le serpent, je dirais. Répondit-elle au tact à tact, un sourire en coin.

Harry devint blanc face à l'insinuation. Et un peu excité... Mon dieu.

\- Ah parce qu'il parle le fourchelang ! Bien trouvé Hermione, ria Seamus ainsi que les autres.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à cela, mais personne ne devait le savoir.

\- Allez Seamus, c'est ton tour, j'ai bu 10 shooters, une chance qu'ils ne sont pas pleins. Go, tu n'as pas assez joué, décréta-t-elle.

La soirée se poursuivit sans anicroches. L'ambiance demeurant légère et festive, Ginny finit par réapparaitre, un sourire aux lèvres, de même que Dean. Les gryffondors étaient soulagés que se fut congé le lendemain puisqu'ils l'avaient fêté comme il se devait cette victoire tout compte fait.

* * *

 **Donnez-moi vos commentaires sur tout! Les personnages, l'histoire, ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver.**

 **QUESTION HARRY POTTER GEEK: Quelqu'un peut me dire la véritable source des cicatrices de Marietta? (en review) Ps: pas la guerre ;)**


End file.
